fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Flynn Pan 4: A Sick Day
Plot: Flynn, Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, Eddy, Corina, Ed, Huey, Kitty, Dewey, Bridgette, Louie, Courtney, and Webby were in the Pink Elephants' pirate ship to find a beautifully and magically enchanted rose. But they were caught and get sick-orated by Dr. Facilier's Sick-Ray Gun. Except Double D, Hyper Blossom, Tiana, Mimi, Spike, Pascal, Donald, Jose, Panchito, Kovu, and Kiara. They're not sick, the sick germs had jumps right off of them. It's up to Thumper and his trusty friends to save Neverland, and their friends from danger. But they run and bumped into Fat Cat, Mole, Snout, Mepps, and Wart also known as Fat Cat's Gang!! Wart started hypnotize Hyper Blossom, Mimi, and Spike to make them their victims! Will our heroes should stop those villainy animals of evil? cast *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Edd/Double D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) *Princess Sofia - Hyper Blossom (Demashita! The PowerPuff Girls Z) *Tinker Bell - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Zak Young - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Crysta - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) *Princess Camille - Corina Bucksworth (Tokyo Mew Mew) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) *Riley Anderson - Mimi Tasogare (Duel Masters) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales) *Ponyo - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Twins Lostboys - Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Ducktales) *Scarlet Starling - Kitty (Total Drama: Ridonculous Race) *Cholena - Bridgette and Courtney (Total Drama Island) *Peter Pan - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Wendy Darling - Rapunzel (Tangled) *John Darling - Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) (as Rapunzel's little brother) *Michael Darling - Copper (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) (as Rapunzel's other little brother and as Tod's twin) *Lady the Magical Engine - Thumbelina (Same as the movie) *The Pirates - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Nana - Pascal (Tangled) **Extras with Pascal: Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito Pistoles (all three from Disney) *Captain Hook - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *The Old Hag - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Mr. Smee - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little (1943) (as Dr. Facilier's enemy) *The Gangreen Gang Played by: **Ace - Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) **Big Billy - Mole (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) **Little Arturo - Snout (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) **Grubber - Mepps (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) **Snake - Wart (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Princess Tiger Lily - Meg (Hercules) *The Indian Chief - Zeus (Hercules) (as Meg's adoptive father) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Misty (Pokémon) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Dawn (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - May (Pokémon Advanced) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Sam (Totally Spies) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Alex (Totally Spies) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Clover (Totally Spies) *The Indians - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Sick Day & Night To Remember spoofs Category:Sick episodes